


Beau Flex

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Erotic Exercise, M/M, Sub Isaac Lahey, pushups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter fucks Isaac while doing pushups</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beau Flex

**Author's Note:**

> If nothing else, I deserve mad props for the pun in the title.

Peter hates working out. Not because it’s hard, but because it’s dull. He knows that exercise is necessary, especially with his lifestyle, but he’d rather skip it all together. Of course, that was before he had Isaac in his life.

“On the floor.” Peter orders.

Isaac looks like he wants to protest, but he doesn’t. He’s nervous. Even without werewolf senses, Peter would be able to tell that the boy’s hesitant about this new ‘workout technique’ Peter wants to try, but Isaac won’t fight him. He stopped doing that a while ago.

Isaac lays face down on the floor, nude and already slicked up. Peter always keeps him slicked up, it makes things easier. Peter straightens out over him, balancing above Isaac and guiding his cock into the teen’s ass. Isaac gasps, tensing beneath him but keeping his hole open.

“Good boy.” Peter praises, humming in satisfaction as he sinks into the wolf. He bottoms out and places his hands on each side of the wolf’s head. “Count for me.” He orders, beginning his pushups.

“One.” Isaac says, voice strained as Peter pulls back before sinking back down.

The first one’s amazing. Peter gets to do his exercise and fuck Isaac at the same time. It’s more challenging than his usual regiment in that it’s actually a little bit challenging. Peter keeps moving and Isaac’s fingers flex against the ground.

“Two.” Isaac breaths.

Peter hums, nuzzling the wolf’s hair before moving back up again.

“Three.” Isaac gasps, hole fluttering around Peter’s cock.

Peter refrains from giving up on the exercise and just taking Isaac hard and fast on the floor.

“F-four.” The teen stutters.

As he keeps going, Peter listens to the slow breakdown of Isaac’s voice and composure, feeling power and satisfaction run through him as Isaac flushes and shivers.

“Fif-fiftee-nnh.” Isaac moans, legs shaking from the effort it takes not to rock back onto Peter’s cock. His back tingles every time Peter presses down, coming to rest flush against him before pulling off again, leaving him wanting.

Peter’s not sure how many more he should do. His restraint’s slowly crumbling, but he thinks he ought to drag this out longer. Maybe he’ll keep going until he comes. Unless Isaac comes first, which is a tempting thought. Maybe he’ll just do it until Isaac comes. Then maybe he’ll punish Isaac for it.

“Twenty three.” Isaac chokes, his face pressing into the floor and his fingers clenching. He can’t stop his hips from twitching back this time and Peter smirks.

“I didn’t tell you to do that.” Peter notes and Isaac shivers.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Keep counting.” Peter says, pushing down roughly.

Isaac lets out a fractured moan and scrambles to get back on task. “Twenty f-four.” He says.

Peter drops down, feeling his chest press into Isaac’s back. The teen shivers, whining when Peter pushes back up.

“Twenty five.” Isaac gasps. Peter stares at the pink staining Isaac’s neck and knows the teen’s face is equally flushed. His eyes are probably hooded and his lips are spit-slick and bright red, hanging open from pleasure. Peter increases his speed, driving a moan out of the teen. “Twenty six. Twenty sev-nnn. Peter!”

Peter floods with warmth at the sound of his name slipping past Isaac’s lips and he has to summon all his self-control not to fuck Isaac right there. “Keep counting.”

“Nine, twenty ni-thirty. Thirty, unh, one.” Isaac’s panting and clawing at the floor. “Thirty tw-three.” He lets out a frustrated sob, ass throbbing and legs writhing against the floor. “Please, slow down.” He asks.

“It’s my workout.” Peter points out. “I’ll go as fast as I want.”

Isaac cries out and struggles to keep count, losing track and stumbling over letters as Peter moves in and out of him. He says the wrong numbers, but keeps counting, so Peter guesses he can’t technically fault him. Peter loses patience on the 65th pushup and drops down onto the teen, nuzzling into his neck and running his fingers down Isaac’s side.

“You did good.” Peter praises, caressing the boy’s flushed skin.

Isaac lets out a relieved moan between gasps. “Peter, please.” Isaac moans, hips twitching back against him.

“Use your words.” Peter demands. “What do you want?”

“Please, fuck me. Want you to fuck me.” Isaac says.

“Good boy.” Peter says. “Gonna give you what you want.”

Isaac whimpers in anticipation as Peter’s fingers move down to grip the teen’s hip. Peter rocks into him, giving rewarding, experienced thrusts that seek out Isaac’s prostate and leave him shivering in pleasure. As he fucks him, Peter debates whether he can conclusively call this new technique a success or not. He technically didn’t finish his workout, not by half, but then again, he thinks he might be able to count sex with Isaac as his exercise. It’s certainly a more enjoyable sport than doing three million pull ups or whatever Derek spends his time doing.

Peter nips at Isaac’s neck and slams into him, listening to the boy cry out in response. He thinks his new technique warrants further testing before he makes any decisions. Whether it’s a success or not, he’s definitely looking forward to his next workout.


End file.
